


Rescue

by modaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, dramione - Freeform, poser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modaccount/pseuds/modaccount
Summary: Hermione hears a pathetic meowing in the middle of a rainy night and heads off to the rescue when she notices her neighbor and coworker beats her to it.  She never expected Malfoy to have a soft spot for kittens
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Rescue

* * *

* * *


End file.
